Frodo's Lesson
by ZweitenFruhstuck
Summary: this is a story about how young Frodo became so afraid of Farmer Maggot. based on the small paragraph in the book, in which Frodo tells the Hobbits of why he fears Farmer Maggot and his dogs.


It was nowhere near supper time and young Frodo was hungry. I'd fancy some mushrooms he thought to himself as his stomache growled. "Frodo Dear," said a voice from behind him. Frodo turned to see his mother staring down at him. "Why don't you go out to play. its terribly warm in here, don't you think." Suddenly Frodo had an idea.

"I think i'll go look for some mushrooms Mum." he said hopefully "May I?" he added. Primula smiled. "Of coarse, dear. Just don't ruin your supper. and remember to stay off of Farmer Maggot's land. He doesn't appreciate tresspassers." Frodo smiled, filled with joy that his mother had said yes. "Yes ma'am!" he called back as he flew out the door.

It was a beautiful summer's day outside. The sun shone brightly on the leaves of the trees, and every flower was in bloom. As much as Frodo wished to lay in the soft grass and simply fall asleep under the warm sun, his hunger got the better of him. He began to search here and there for mushrooms, but none were in sight. Of coarse, Frodo knew the best place to get mushrooms was Farmer Maggots farm, but he had promised his mother not to go there.

Frodo continued to search unsuccesfully under trees and beside rocks. "This is hopeless." his said quietly and sat down in the grass. He knew he had promised but there simply weren't any mushrooms anywhere nearby. Afterall, who would know? Not his mother, that was certain. Perhaps if he was careful, he could get a few mushrooms there. He'd done it before. Lots of times, in fact. Frodo got to his feet and began walking to the ferry.

When Frodo reached Farmer Maggots land, he crept silently along, ducking behind things as he went, so as not to be seen. He went through turnip feilds, and several other things before he reached the feild of Mushrooms. He began picking them cautiously and jumped at every sound.

Frodo filled his pockets as full as they would go. He smiled, pleased with his work. and stood up. The moment he had done so, he knew it was a mistake. "HEY! YOU!" shouted a very angry Farmer Maggot.

Frodo turned and ran and Farmer Maggot ran behind, still shouting "COME BACK HERE YOU VARMINT!" Frodo ran on, quickly as he could. He looked back to see the fat Hobbit a bit behind him, but not close enough to catch him. If he continued at this pace, Frodo was sure he could escape. But then something went wrong. Frodo's foot caught on a rock and he fell, sprawled on the ground. he quickly got to his feet and took off, but someone grabbed his arm.

"FRODO BAGGINS!" yelled Farmer Maggot "YOU'VE STOLEN MY MUSHROOMS ONE TOO MANY TIMES!" young Frodo looked up at the Hobbit, terrified. Farmer Maggot began to drag him towards the house. Frodo, not sure what would happen, began to panic. He kicked fiercly and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but Farmer Maggot was much too large and strong. Frodo squealed and continued to struggle, hopelessly. Soon Frodo's squeals turned to cries and Farmer Maggot had to literally drag him. "You stop that!" said the farmer, angrily. "What will you're mother think of your ruined clothes!" Frodo stopped for a moment. My mother! he thought, and began to cry.

After dragging the youngster into the house, Farmer Maggot proceeded to beat him. but for Frodo's sake, I won't go into detail about that. When the two Hobbits returned outside, the Farmer dragged,although not quite as literally this time, a teary-eyed Frodo to the corner of the house where three ferocious dogs slept. "Grip! Fang! Wolf!" said the Farmer, and the dogs awoke. "See, lads" he said. "Next time this young varmint sets foot on my land, you can eat him. Now see him off!"

The dogs leaped to their feet, and Frodo didn't waste any time. he flew down the path, the dogs close behind him. He ran and ran, and the dogs showed no sign of slowing their pace. As Frodo turned and ran off of Farmer Maggots land he expected the dogs to stop, but they didn't. They pursued him all the way to the ferry.

When Frodo reached the other side he found a shady spot beneath a tree. He wasn't hurt, but he was terribly frightened. he sat huddled against the tree, afraid to enter Brandy Hall because of what his mother might think. He felt aweful for breaking his promise. His mother was right, and he shouldn't have gone. He cried softly under the protection of the large tree.

"Frodo" called a familiar voice. "Frodo lad" she called again. Frodo looked up and wiped the tears from his face. For a moment he debated whether or not to answer. "I'm here Mum" he called back, wishing for the warmth of his mothers arms around him. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Its time for supper dear, where have you been?" she asked as she saw him aproaching. "I hope you didn't spoil your dinner by..." she stopped mid sentence as she saw her son's tear stained cheeks. "Why Frodo, what's wrong?" she said, embracing the young lad. Frodo hiccuped, as he tried to speak. "Big d-dogs" he managed to choke out. "b-big dogs chased me." His mother looked concerned, so he added "Because I took mushrooms"

"Frodo" said his mother, realizing what her young lad had done. "I told you not to." Frodo looked at the ground "y-you're not going to b-beat me too are you?" he asked, looking up at her, ashamed of himself. Her answer came without a moments thought and her voice was not angry. "No." she said. "I think you've been punished enough." Frodo nodded in agreement, and was glad of his mother's mercy. "Come now" she said, patting him on the head. "Come eat some supper." she took his hand and led him into Brandy Hall.


End file.
